The Last Night
by BeautifulInEveryWay
Summary: **One Shot** What happens when Thomas Silver's girlfriend has reached the edge? Will he be able to save her? BEFORE YOU EXIT'S Thomas SilversxOC Read and enjoy xx : Thanks!


"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" I called out to my friends as they walked out the front door.

"Thanks for inviting us! We'll see you tomorrow," Connor said, walking down the driveway towards his car. Riley and Toby followed behind him.

"See ya soon, babe," Thomas leaned in, quickly kissing me on the lips.

"Bye Marissa," Braiden said awkwardly after Thomas had pulled away. We laughed as Braiden hurried down the sidewalk to where he had parked. Thomas smiled down at me, connecting my lips to his once again, his hands resting on the small of my back.

"Goodnight," he whispered, his voice muffled in my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

_Maybe not_, I thought to myself, but I forced a smile. "Night." I watched his car disappear down the street before turning to go inside, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the wooden frame and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my hands. I was tired of living a lie; tired of pretending that I'm fine. I couldn't do it anymore.

I unballed my fists, releasing my grip on the sleeves of my sweater. I hadn't even realized I had been holding them. With shaking hands I fingered the scars on my wrists, wondering how they had managed to go unnoticed by everyone all this time. They wouldn't go unnoticed after tonight, though.

I pulled myself up off the floor and wandered to my bedroom, kneeling next to my dresser. My fingers dug through the clothes in the third drawer, stopping once they found the hard metal object that had been buried beneath my pajamas for so long. A couple seconds later and I had found the bullet. The one bullet that would end my life.

I fumbled around with the different components of the gun till I found the chamber. I had never used a gun before. I never had a reason to until now. All the pain. All the hurt. All the emptiness. All the blame. I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore soon.

"Riss?" His familiar voice scared me so badly it literally made me jump. The gun clattered onto the wooden floor with a thud, my heart racing as he entered the room. "Riss, what are you doing up he-" Thomas's voice caught in his throat when he saw the gun. His brown eyes bore into mine, demanding an explanation. "Marissa, what are you doing?"

I swallowed hard, avoiding his gaze and answering with silence. My eyes began to well up with tears that I desperately tried to hold back. I didn't want him to find out this way; I didn't want him to find out at all. "Why are you back?"

"I forgot my wallet, but that doesn't answer my question. What were you doing?" He took a few steps in my direction, kneeling down next to me and grabbing the gun. "What is this for?"

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, pulling my closed hand towards him. His eyes grew wide as he turned it over, revealing the scars from months of cutting. He quickly grabbed my other wrist only to find the same thing. Tears welled up in his eyes as I opened my right hand, revealing the bronze bullet.

His mouth opened ever so slightly as he stared speechlessly, his heart speeding up with every breath as he stuttered, trying to put together a sentence or even just a word. He ran his thumb over the scars. "Why?" he managed to choke out.

My breaths became shorter as I tried to find a way to explain. "Thomas, I-I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Oh so how did you want me to find out? When I found you dead on the floor?" he yelled.

I flinched, trying to keep my emotions under control. "Thomas you don't understand-"

"Why would you even consider something like this?" he cut me off as he continued to yell. "Do you realize how stupid this is?"

"I-"

"I can't believe this would even cross your mind. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, THOMAS!" I quickly grabbed the gun from where he had set it and attempted to load it into the chamber.

He dove on me, knocking the metal weapon out out my hands. "You don't want to do this, Marissa!" he screamed, his eyes wide with fear. "You can't do this."

"I have no other choice!" I yelled at him, holding eye contact for the first time since he had entered my room. Tears began to slide down my cheeks. "Thomas, you don't get it. You never have in the past 6 years I've known you, and you never will, so just get your stuff and go."

"I'm not leaving."

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving." His screaming had been replaced by an eerie calm that made my stomach wrench. His chocolate brown eyes looked like glass, on the verge of shattering at any moment as he tried to remain calm. "I'm not going to leave you. Not until you explain."

"You wouldn't understand," I argued, my cheeks soaked by now.

"Riss, how can I understand if you won't explain it to me?" he asked softly, moving over so that his back was resting against the side of my bed. He gently tugged on my elbow, encouraging me to do the same. Reluctantly I scooted over closer to him. His voice came out quietly: "Is this about Emily?"

I took deep breaths in and out shakily, thinking. "No...yes...I don't know." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"It's just a phase, Riss. I know you miss her, we all do. But what happened to her was an accident. You have to move on."

"See that's where your wrong, Thomas. It wasn't an accident; I could've saved her. If I had acted quicker she would still be here! I am so sick of people saying I'll be fine; that it's "just a phase". What happened to Emily was my fault! If she's dead, I might as well be too!" I began to shake uncontrollably as sobs racked my body, preventing me from talking.

"Marissa, no." Thomas's strong arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me into him. He held my head to his chest as I cried, soaking his shirt in tears. "I don't know who has been filling your head with crap like that, but you can forget every word of it. What happened to your sister was her own fault. She was the one who decided to hop on that jet ski that night; you couldn't have done anything to affect her choice."

I laughed a tight, strangled laugh. "Tell that to my parents. They've blamed everything on me since day 1."

I felt him swallow hard against my head as I continued to sob into his chest. "They weren't there that night, Riss. They wouldn't know-" He gulped. "They wouldn't know how hard you tried to stop her, and it makes me furious that they would even attempt to pin any of this on you." I felt his own tears dripping off his cheeks onto my hair as we sat on the floor.

"But it's my fault! Everything is my fault! Everyone would be happier if I was gone. They all told me that!"

His voice cracked, releasing a sob. "I wouldn't be." It hurt to hear him cry; I had never heard him cry before. "I wouldn't be, and neither would any of the guys. You're worth more than anything to me. You can't to this to yourself."

"But I'm just a problem-"

"No, look at me, Marissa!" He raised his voice as he pulled away from me. His hand wrapped around the bottom of my jaw, tilting it so I was looking at him. "You're not a problem. You're a human being. You were created by God himself; you're priceless. You're priceless to Him, you're priceless to me, to Braiden, to Connor, Riley, and Toby; to everyone. I'm sorry I didn't know about this earlier than now, but you're not alone in this." He pulled me to his chest again, locking his toned arms around my trembling body. "Not anymore."

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't process anything. I dealt with feeling alone and unwanted for years. To suddenly have someone there was different; it was a foreign feeling to me. I had no idea what to do.

Sobs shook his chest as I sat there dazed. I felt him reach for my hand, his fingers lacing between mine perfectly. "We're in this together now."

I couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything but bury my head deeper into his chest and cry harder. He held me tightly to himself, stroking my hair and whispering "We're in this together" over and over again. I can't tell you how long we sat there, but before long it was 3 am.

I slowly pulled away from him and grabbed the gun off the floor. He didn't react this time; he just followed me as I walked out of my room and into the backyard. With shaking hands I loaded the single bullet into the chamber and cocked it, then looked back into those hypnotizing brown eyes. A look of understanding appeared on his face as he walked towards me. He placed his rough, callused hands over my own as my finger closed around the trigger.

"Together," he mumbled into my ear. I closed my eyes and fired into the night sky, his arms steadying mine.

"Together." I whispered.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie._

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_

_Away from me._

_-The Last Night_

_Skillet_


End file.
